Are You Sure?
by Ayu Byunnie
Summary: [Teaser or prolog] Baekhyun yang mengaku dirinya normal. memang benar adanya. Luhan yang selalu mengejeknya. Baekhyun berubah menjadi menyimpang karna selalu bersama Chanyeol. /'kau gila Yeol '/'tumben kau diam saja Baek, ada masalah'/'Baek aku lebih manly darimu'/ ChanBaek, KrisBaek, LuBaek, and KaiBaek. This is YAOI


**Title :**** Are You Sure?**

**Rating :**** T**

**Pairing :****ChanBaek****, ****KrisBaek****, ****LuBaek****, and ****Kaibaek**

**Genre :**** romance, Drama**

**Length :**** Chapter (?)**

**Author :**** Manly ****Baekhyunnnn**

**[Teaser or Prolog]**

Saat ini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, sedang ada dirumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidur diranjangnya, sedangkan Chanyeol duduk di samping meja belajar Baekhyun.

''Baek, ayolah. Kau taukan Kris sunbae?'' Tanya Chanyeol.

''aku tau Yeol, tapi aku tidak mau.'' Ucap Baekhyun sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada.

''Baek, kau taukan Kris sunbae itu selalu menolak perasaan setiap orang yeoja maupun namja yang yahhh…'' ujar Chanyeol sedikit geli saat menyebut namja.

''dan kau tau juga Yeol? Aku Normal, idiot!'' kata Baekhyun, ia melempar bantal yang ada disebelah kepalanya, ia lemparkan bantal tersebut hingga mengenai kepala Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengaduh, ''Yakk! Sakit Bodoh!''

''bodoh katamu? Yeol, aku itu menyukai Taeyeon nuna yang cantik dan sexy'' ungkap Baekhyun dengan membayangkan wajah Taeyeon. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu berdecak, ''aku tau kau normal, tapi aku mau kau itu menggoda Kris sunbae. Hingga dia menyukai mu''

Baekhyun bangun, ia menatap tajam Chanyeol.

''apa?'' Tanya Chanyeol .

''kau bisa mencoba denganku dulu baek, ah jika Kris sunbae tidak tergoda denganmu. Kau ajak dia tidur denganmu, dan sebelum itu dengan senang hati aku akan mengajarimu'' ujar Chanyeol senang. Tidak merasakan ada aura panas dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol malah mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya, senang dengan ucapannya tadi.

''kau gila Yeol !'' teriak Baekhyun kencang. Chanyeol nyengir.

''Baek kau mau memesan apa?'' Tanya kyungsoo. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang ada di kantin.

''apa saja'' jawab Baekhyun malas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk, ''baiklah''

Kyungsoo berjalan mau memesan makanan mereka. Setelah memesan, Kyungsoo kembali ke bangku kantin mereka. Lalu ia duduk.

''tumben kau diam saja Baek, ada masalah?'' Tanya Kyungsoo aneh. Baekhyun yang selalu ceria dan berisik, menjadi pendiam seperti ini. Sungguh aneh.

Baekhyun diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

''Baek kau tau pria yang di ujung sana?'' Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk dengan telunjuknya, ia menunjuk pria yang sedang makan diujung kantin, bersama pria yang katanya bisa wushu.

Baekhyun yang tadinya diam saja. Jadi penasaran sendiri. Ia mengikuti arah telunjuk tangan kyungsoo. Setelah melihatnya, ia bertanya kepada Kyungsoo.

''memangnya kenapa?'' Tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Yah dia tau pria tersebut siapa. Si rambut putih yang sudah seperti kakek-kakek itu dengan kulitnya yang berwarna hitam.

Dan bersama si jago wushu. Yang menurut Baekhyun si cengeng.

''diam-diam dia selalu memperhatikanmu Baek'' ujar Kyungsoo santai. Baekhyun tersedak makanannya sendiri.

''mwo?!'' teriak Baekhyun berlebihan. Baekhyun kan menyukai perempuan, ia kan suka dengan Taeyeon. Diva sekolah Baekhyun. Jadi dia berlebihan seperti ini.

''biasa saja. Bisa tidak?'' Tanya Kyungsoo malas. Menurutnya Baekhyun itu berlebihan, sangat malah.

''tidak Kyung. Aku kan normal, dan lagipula dia banyak penggemarnya disekolah ini. Jadi tidak mungkin dia seorang gay!'' seru Baekhyun.

''terserah'' kata Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

''wah kita bertemu lagi'' sapa Luhan mengejek.

Baekhyun mendengus, ''memangnya aku peduli! Awas aku mau lewat!'' usir baekhyun.

Bukannya memberi Baekhyun jalan, Luhan malah merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mengikuti arah jalan baekhyun. Jika baekhyun berjalan ke kanan Luhan menghalanginya, jika ke kiri dia juga menghalanginya.

Astaga, mau apa anak ini. Batin baekhyun malas

Baekhyun memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Dia melipat kedua tangannya didada. Dia terus saja mengumpati Luhan.

''Baek aku lebih manly darimu!'' kata Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya, dan menaik-turunkan kedua alis matanya. Menggoda Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan aneh. ''kau hanya ingin berkata seperti itu?'' Tanya baekhyun.

Tapi Baekhyun melanjutkan.

''yah Kau itu manly saat gaya rambutmu seperti kris sunbae. Tapi sekarang tidak, bahkan wajahmu cantik seperti wanita. Kau pasti tidak punya kaca dirumah..hahaha'' ejek baekhyun sambil tertawa geli.

''Yakk! Tutup mulutmu! tidak juga sih, aku hanya mau bertanya padamu. Kau itu pasti gay!'' Tanya Luhan dengan berteriak di awal perkataannya. Ah tidak dia bukan bertanya. Tapi menuduh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melototkan matanya. Tidak terima di sebut gay. Apalagi yang berkata seperti itu si sok manly Luhan.

''jaga ucapanmu idiot! Aku itu suka dengan perempuan!'' seru baekhyun sambil menatap Luhan tajam.

Luhan balas menatap baekhyun tajam.

''oh yah? Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau itu selalu berdua dengan si Chanyeol itu, dan menempel terus dengan dia'' ejek Luhan, ia tersenyum miring.

''memangnya kenapa? Kami kan berteman. Lagipula memangnya kau normal apa?'' Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menantang.

''aku itu seratus persen normal. Tidak seperti dirimu. Aku jadi ragu padamu.'' Luhan melipatkan tangannya didada. Ia menyandarkan punggung nya di dinding yang ada di belakangnya.

Jika disini ada banyak perempuan alias penggemar Luhan yang melihat gaya Luhan seperti ini. Mungkin penggemarnya itu akan berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Tapi tidak dengan Baekhyun. Dia kan normal.

''aku itu suka dengan Taeyeon nuna!'' ungkap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Luhan menyipitkan matanya, lalu ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

''pantas saja. Karna Taeyeon itu seorang artis kan, mangkanya kau suka padanya?'' tebak Luhan. Tepat sasaran.

''sok tau! Awas aku mau lewat. Percuma saja aku berbicara dengan orang sok manly seperti dirimu!'' Baekhyun dengan teganya mendorong Luhan hingga terjatuh. Baekhyun yang melihat itu tersenyum puas.

Dengan segera ia meninggalkan Luhan dengan sedikit berlari.

''awas kau Baek!'' teriak Luhan.

''Baek kau dipanggi guru'' panggil temannya. Baekhyun yang sedang bercanda dengan Chanyeol , langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

''aku?'' Tanya Baekhyun dengan menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Temannya mengangguk.

''oh baiklah'' Baekhyun berdiri dari kursinya. Dia pamit kepada Chanyeol, setelah Chanyeol mengangguk. Ia berjalan keluar.

Saat Baekhyun sedang berjalan, ia melihat banyak siswa yang masih berada di luar kelas. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Bukannya masuk kelas, mereka malah diluar. Dasar anak tidak rajin, seharusnya mereka seperti aku yang rajin ini. Kata baekhyun bangga dalam hati

''minggir aku mau lewat!''

Baekhyun mendelik. Astaga jalan masih luas kenapa dia harus minggir. Apa orang yang dibelakangnya ini buta.

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Setelah melihat wajahnya. Baekhyun mendecih. Orang ini lagi, si wajah datar temannya si Luhan sok manly. Pantas saja pria yang ada di hadapannya ini menyebalkan. Mereka kan berteman.

''minggir aku mau lewat!'' ulang pria ini datar. Sedatar wajahnya.

Karna Baekhyun sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar. Jadi dia mempersilahkan pria ini lewat.

''silahkan lewat prince!'' sindir Baekhyun. Tapi pria tersebut cuek saja.

Baekhyun cemberut.

Baekhyun sudah sampai di ruang guru. Ia membungkuk kan badannya setelah bertatap muka dengan gurunya tersebut.

''oh kau sudah datang'' tanpa aba-aba guru tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. Gurunya yang tau Baekhyun bingung itu menjelaskan.

''Baek, kau kan anggota osis. Jadi…blablabla''

''kau mengerti?'' tanya guru kang.

''ne'' jawab Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membungkuk kan badannya setelah itu ia keluar dari ruang guru tersebut.

''hai Baek!'' panggil Chen dari kejauhan, ia datang mendekati Baekhyun.

''oh hai Chen'' balas Baekhyun.

Chen datang dengan ekspresi ceria. Tapi semakin dekat Chen dengan Baekhyun ekspresi wajahnya menjadi berubah.

Baekhyun menatap Chen heran. ''kenapa?'' Tanya Baekhyun.

''Baek dibelakangmu'' cicit Chen.

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya saat melihat Kris tiba-tiba sudah ada di belakangnya.

''Kris sunbae'' sapa Baekhyun gugup.

''hai Baekhyun'' Kris tersenyum, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup.

**TBC OR END?**


End file.
